Mystic Emergency
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD, Mystic Force] AU of the Mystic Force 3 part episode Dark Wish. SPD goes back in time to help their fellow rangers. Pairings: SkyxSyd, NickxMadison and others.
1. Prologue

For Crystalclear444.

**Mystic Emergency**

Year 2006

"I wish there were no power rangers!" commanded Imperious to Jenji the cat genie. And Jenji had no choice but to obey the cruel underworld demon.

Year 2026

All over the SPD academy, sirens were blaring noisily, signaling yet another emergency was taking place in New Tech.

"Rangers to the Command Centre," boomed Dr. Kat Manx's voice over the intercom. Five young adults clad in the standard uniforms of B-Squad cadets jogged into the Command Centre and saluted their commanding officer.

"Cadets," said Cruger in his deep, throaty voice, "There is an emergency underway in the year 2006."

"So we'll get in the time ship, figure it out, and take out the threat," said red ranger Jack Landors.

"It's not that simple, Jack," replied Dr. Manx. "An enemy by the name of Imperious has used a genie named Jenji to rid the world of the 2006 team, the Mystic Force. They are trapped with no power, no way to defeat the menace. The five of you and Commander Cruger must journey to the past, help the Mystic Force team and remain inconspicuous. If Imperious discovers more rangers from the future, he'll wipe you out as well."

"Understood, Kat," Sky said. The rest of his team nodded their agreement.

"Very good," Cruger stated, looking around at the young cadets. "Kat will have the time ship ready to leave in one hour; I will notify you then."

And the team of rangers saluted once more and exited from the Command Centre.


	2. Force from the Future

**Mystic Emergency**

OK, so I didn't put this in the first chapter, but this fic will have the ships: SkyxSyd, JackxZxBridge, NickxMadison, XanderxVida, ChipxClare, and UdonnaxDaggeron.

Year 2006

"This is just great," groaned yellow mystic ranger Chip Thorn. "No one even remembers who Nick is, and we have to find some way to defeat those monsters without our magic."

"Sitting around complaining isn't going to do anyone any good at all," Vida put in. "We will find a solution."

Nick, Madison, and Xander nodded. "V is right," said the other Rocca twin. "Let's put our heads together and come up with something, OK?"

The red wizard leaned against a nearby oak tree, massaging his temples, a forlorn expression on his face. Maddie rested a friendly, comforting hand on his shoulder in support. He managed a small smile for her.

Chip and Xander were pacing the forest floor together and Vida had plopped down onto the ground, deep in thought. A thunderous crash from the forest brought the five mystic rangers out of their silence.

"Come on guys," said Nick, straightening up. "Let's go."

The source of the crash wasn't too far from the rangers' previous location. A strange white steel space ship-like structure was parked in a clearing and the letters SPD were painted in black on the door. A tall blond man in a blue and gray uniform was shouting at a man in a similar outfit of green and gray.

"Honestly, Bridge, be more careful next time. We can't just destroy their forest!"

"Oh, lay off of him, Sky. Syd, you better get out here and keep that man of yours under control!" joked an African American in red and gray.

"OK," said Nick to the rest of his team members, "What is going on here?"

"We're SPD," the man called Bridge replied, moving closer to the Mystic Force team. Madison edged closer to Nick on instinct.

"We're here to help the Mystic Force get their magic back," continued the green uniformed man.

"Bridge!" cried a brunette in yellow. "God. If these weren't the mystic rangers do you know what would have happened to the timeline?"

"Sorry, Z. But there's no harm done," said Bridge, running a hand through his chocolate locks. "Good thing we all know about teams of ranger past."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up," Chip pleaded. "Explain what this SPD is and how you knew we were in trouble. And slowly, please."

A petite blond in pink joined the others, holding the man called Sky's hand. "SPD is a police academy. We're here from the future to help the five of you get rid of the creeps who captures your little genie," she explained, leaning against Sky.

"OK, tell us what the five of you are smoking and we'll get you to a hospital," Xander announced, taking a step toward the newcomers.

This remark earned the green ranger a slap on the back of his head from Vida. "Obviously they're telling the truth because who else knows we're the power rangers?"

The Australian blushed. "Smart thinking, Vida."

Nick still wasn't so sure. "I don't know guys. This could easily be one of Imperious' tricks." Madison rested a hand on his shoulder once again, but he ignored the blue ranger's comfort gesture. His hazel eyes were boring holes in the group.

"It is all true, Nick," came a gravelly voice. And out of the space craft came what appeared to be a blue dog with scales instead of fur. "I am Commander Cruger of the SPD earth station, and we are here to help."


	3. Flirting and Lectures

**Mystic Emergency**

They had color, and that was the only reason Nick went along with the whole strange story. Otherwise the whole situation had the all makings of a bad science fiction movie. A blue dog with scales instead of fur in charge of a police academy that trained power rangers? It was too farfetched, even after all the things he and the others had experienced over the last few months.

"So, how come you guys have color still anyway? Toby said the darkness took it all away," said Chip to Bridge.

Sky interjected. "We're not from this time period. Our time was not effected by what happened here. It'll only change if we don't defeat the threat and get back to New Tech City soon."

Meanwhile, Xander had forgotten his shock at the SPD rangers' arrivals and was grinning confidently towards Sydney. "So, I bet you're scared being back here, so far away from home. But don't you worry; you'll be safe from monsters with me. I'm Xander by the way, Xander Bly."

Syd tried to stifle a giggle. "Sorry. I'm engaged," replied the pink SPD ranger, holding up her left hand on which a huge diamond glittered.

Vida clapped a hand on Xander's shoulder. "No luck, Mr. Wannabe Casanova. Pinky over there, she's way out of your league."

"I second that," said Sky from behind the two mystic rangers. He caught up with Syd and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him comfortably and the blue and pink SPD rangers set about helping Bridge and Cruger make their camp.

"What a pity," said Xander, and then he turned to Z. "What about you, pretty lady? You're just my type, you know. Beautiful."

Luckily for Z, Jack came to her rescue. "Hey, bud, if you wanna keep all of your original limbs you'll back off of her."

Chip and Vida snickered. Xander stared after the red and yellow SPD rangers, his mouth hanging open.

"I just can't win," mumbled the Australian as he went off to help the others with their makeshift headquarters.

Nick was watching the whole scene unfold in front of him in complete silence, a far away look in his eyes.

"Hey," someone said softly, and he turned to see Maddie at his side, as she usually was. Her deep brown eyes had concern for her leader in them. He groaned softly.

"You have that 'Let me help you' look on your face, Maddie," Nick told her. "I suppose you want me to tell you what's wrong so that you can offer some words of wisdom, right?"

Maddie flushed, but she didn't move. "Actually, I do wish you would talk to me, or at least to someone. We're your friends, Nick, we care about you."

"I know you do, Madison. It's just that I feel like I've failed my team. I knew that letting ourselves get lazy was wrong, and as leader, as red ranger, I should have never let that happen. I could have stopped it, I could have insisted that we fight instead of losing Jenji to the monsters. But I didn't. I completely blew it, and now these guys are here telling me how much I screwed up."

"Nick," began his blue ranger. "Come on. We were all exhausted, almost completely wiped out. No one is blaming you. You didn't let anyone down. I promise you that, OK? I don't want to see you give up now, not after everything that's happened. We'll get Jenji back; we'll have our magic. We'll defeat those monsters, and we will eventually stop the Master. Now, get that scowl off of your face this instant. The ten of us and Commander Cruger need to come up with a game plan."


	4. Game Plan

**Mystic Emergency**

Commander Cruger had everyone sit in a circle on the forest floor, saying they might as well be comfortable while the game plan was being formulated. Madison settled herself in between Nick and Sydney, who glanced at the two and smiled.

"Cadets, Mystic Force," Cruger said in his gravelly voice. "The Barbarian Beasts took Jenji the cat genie and wished away the source of the mystic rangers' powers. But if we can trick them into bringing Jenji out into the open, we can get their magic back."

"But what would be better to the Barbarian Beasts than an all powerful genie?" wondered Jack.

"Udonna," Madison answered softly. "She would be a greater asset than Jenji any day of the week."

"And twice on Sunday," offered Chip.

"Shut up Chip," snapped Vida. "Maddie is right; we have to convince Udonna of being our bait. It's the only way we'll get our magic back."

"No," said Nick firmly. "You guys saw how frightened she and Clare were of us. No way could we go near her without Udonna having a heart attack."

"It sounds like we have to," Z observed. "Maybe with us here, she'll be convinced. It's not every day that you see a blue dog capable of talking,"

"Well for us it is," Bridge amended. "But Udonna isn't an SPD cadet, or maybe she will be one day, or…" the green ranger's voice trailed off at a meaningful look from Sky.

"So it's agreed?" questioned the commander of SPD, looking at Nick. Maddie found Nick's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah," mumbled the red wizard as ten pairs of eyes bored holes into him. "Alright, it's the best bet to get our magic back."

"Excellent."

"But sir," Sky said from his spot on the ground next to Syd. "How do we draw Udonna out of her hiding spot in the forest? Nick said when she saw him and the rest of his team that she was afraid of them."

"That is a good question, Sky. And for the answer, we must turn to Udonna's protégés. Nick, Madison, Chip, Xander, Vida," he said, nodding at each of then in turn. "The five of you know your mentor far better than I do. Any suggestions? It does not sound as if we can just approach and try to explain."

"What about something that's important to her?" suggested Sydney. "Like, her broomstick or something?"

"Oh that is so stereotypical, pinkie," Vida retorted. "Just because Udonna is a sorceress, she has to ride a broom. How immature can you be?"

"Hey," Sky said gruffly. "Shut your mouth. Don't talk to her like that."

"Hey," mimicked Xander. "You shut your mouth. Vida isn't the one making judgments."

"Hold it!" yelled Jack. "Don't yell at _my _team. I'm red ranger, I'll do that."

"I'm red ranger, too," Nick replied, scowling at the African American man as he stood, clenching his fists. "Don't yell at my team for yelling at yours."

"Everybody shut up!" Maddie screamed as everyone around her but Commander Cruger started squabbling. "We won't get anywhere is we fight among ourselves."

Nick stared at her, completely flabbergasted. He couldn't recall Madison ever screaming, except in fear of the frog that turned out to be Daggeron under a spell.

"Madison is right," Z said, offering a hand to Vida so they could shake. "We have to work together. Now, what is important to Udonna?"

"Not a what. It's a who," Chip said slowly, and none of his teammates had to ask what he meant. It had been under their noses all along.

"Clare," said Vida. "If we have her, Udonna will do what we ask. But I don't want to hurt Clare; she's our friend."

"It's a delicate balance," Syd agreed.

"What about Chip?" Xander asked after a moment. "He's closest to Clare."

"I'll try to talk to her, convince her that we're her friends," offered the yellow mystic ranger, and the commander nodded.

"So it is settled. For the mean time, relax and try to get along."


	5. Love You, Love You Not

**Mystic Emergency**

Sky and Chip were sent on the stakeout. It was hard to tell who was more displeased with this assignment, the blue SPD ranger or the yellow mystic one.

"He's more of a grouch than Nick is," Chip grumbled uncharacteristically to Xander and Vida.

"He's more hyperactive than Bridge," groaned Sky to a sympathetic Sydney.

But nevertheless, the two went off in complete silence, arms folded over their chests.

Madison was still attempting to cheer Nick up. "Come on, Nick. We should make friends with them. Who knows how long Chip and Sky will be gone talking to Clare? We have to be able to work together with the SPD team. Don't be like this. Please don't be like this."

"I still feel like I screwed up big time."

And then Maddie did something she had never done to him: she hugged him, hugged him tightly and close to her. "I know, Nick. I know."

Before she knew what was going on her was holding her as well, resting his head atop hers and absentmindedly stroking her dark hair. Maddie felt her heart begin to race.

"Aww," Sydney remarked to Z. "How completely adorable."

Z nodded so as to shut Syd up, and then looked over to Bridge and Jack. The two were seated on opposite sides of a fallen log covered in gray moss (it was so odd to be one of the only colored objects in the world, especially as the only colors were part of their uniforms.) The red and green rangers were engaged in a friendly game of arm wrestling, and Z felt confusion strike at her heart. She had been secretly attracted to Jack since they had met as street kids, but lately she couldn't get Bridge out of her mind. He was a little quirky, maybe, but all in all he was a good friend and an excellent ranger. He'd brought her toast on her birthday. While she was still asleep. She'd been kind of annoyed at the time, but looking back on it now it was rather endearing.

"Earth to Z," Sydney said, waving a perfectly manicured genetically enhanced hand in front of the yellow ranger's face. "Is anybody home?"

"Yeah. I'm here," Z said, taking one last look at Bridge and Jack. "Let's go…um…paint our fingernails?"

"Now I know you're not OK," teased the pink SPD ranger. "Who are you and what have you done with Z?"

"Can it Syd," snapped Z. That got Syd quiet. The petite blond stalked off, pulling out a nail file and perching on another fallen log.

"How can you stand her?" questioned Vida. "I think I would have killed her by now. You guys must be made of stronger stuff in the future."

"I don't know," Z answered absently. "I don't know." She was too busy trying to work out her feelings to care too much about anything else going on. Or, at least, until Sky and Chip got back.

Back on the other side of the clearing, Nick and Madison were pulling apart. If anyone but the SPD rangers had color, Nick and Madison's cheeks would have been the same color as a red ranger uniform. "So, um," Maddie stuttered, "This whole mess isn't your fault, OK? So, um, we should just, hang out, I guess, until Chip and Sky get back. I only hope that they'll have Clare with them."

"Thanks, Maddie. I just worry, sometimes, that every time some little detail goes wrong that it'll mess everything up so badly that we'll never defeat the Imperious and Necrolai and the Master and whatever other goons are out there waiting for us. But you come along and make it all better, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

And with that, Nick leaned in and kissed her very softly on the cheek and strode off, calling to Jack about coming up with a battle strategy once the rangers had Jenji back.

"Well, well," Sydney said. "He likes you a lot, doesn't he?"

Madison turned around to stare at the pink SPD ranger. "We're just friends. I mean, I wish there was a little more, but…" her voice trailed off uncertainly. "Where is everyone?"

Indeed, the clearing had been emptied of the other rangers. Even Nick had gone.

"Bridge wanted to show everyone the time ship. I guess it's a guy thing. Anyway, you should tell Nick if you like him as more than a friend. Otherwise he might get snatched up, and then you'll never know what could have been."

Madison thought of LeeLee and decided that once the world was returned to its rightful order, filled with bright colors and music, that she would do something about her feelings for Nick.


	6. Allies

**Mystic Emergency**

Sky waited with Chip in the bushes outside of the would be Rootcore base, an impatient scowl on his face. "Where is she?" he asked the other ranger.

Chip shrugged. "But we can't leave until we have her. We need to Udonna into coming with her. Without Udonna, we have no hope at drawing out Imperious and the Barbarian Beasts. So why don't you just shut up and watch for her," he finished, uncharacteristic anger in his voice.

Sky looked taken aback by the yellow wizard's outburst. "Sorry," he snapped. Then he softened. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"The world," came Chip's reply. "And I hate that we have to use her to get to Udonna. We have to scare Clare again, and I hate it."

"I think it'll work just fine. I know how you feel about Clare. I would never want to use Sydney, and I'd hate it if she didn't remember who I was. Me and Syd have been through a lot together, and I honestly don't know what I would do without her."

Clare emerged from her tree dwelling, looking around the forest nervously. "Come on," hissed Chip. "I think you're going to have to be living proof that we're her friends and not her enemies."

Sky nodded. "Alright," he told his yellow counterpart. "Let's do this."

"Clare," called Chip, and the blond apprentice jumped. "Please don't hurt me," she begged. "I will just get out of your way and-"

Sky glanced at Chip's face. Chip could not have looked more hurt at Clare's words if he tried. "Let me try. We don't want to have to resort to kidnap."

The SPD ranger stepped forward towards Clare. "Clare, listen to us. We are your friends, and if you want the darkness to be vanquished, you need to help us."

Clare's eyes grew wide, "Color," she whispered. She took a few steps. "It's blue. Such a beautiful, lovely blue." She stared at Sky's uniform intently.

"Believe us?" questioned Chip. "We need your help. We need you to bring us your aunt Udonna. Can you do that for us?"

Clare glanced at both of them. "You are truly going to defeat the darkness?"

Sky and Chip nodded. "Stay here. I will be right back. I promise."

She scurried away to her tree home, but not before looking back at Chip and sending him a ghost of the usual smile he remembered.

"You love her."

"I know. When all of this is over, I'm going to tell her. I'm going to make it right."

Nearly ten minutes later, Clare returned, toting a frightened Udonna. "I told you, Udonna. They are not only brave warriors, but this one has blue. Remember blue? The color of the sky?"

Udonna gasped. "It has been so long. So, so long since I have seen a color. I suppose now that the truth is before my eyes, I must believe you need my aid to destroy the darkness. Clare says that the two of you have a mission. Let me hear it."

Hearing his mentor almost back to her usual take charge self completely reassured Chip that everything was going to work out. "There are more of us. Come with the two of us and we'll take you to nine other warriors. Five of them have colors, just like Sky."

"Nine? More colors?"

"Nine," Sky confirmed. "My commander will fill you in on what needs to be done. It's not too far away, maybe a quarter of a mile." The blue ranger began walking into the woods towards the direction of the camp. Chip and Clare followed suit, but Udonna looked reluctant. She shook her head wildly.

"My tree. My home. I can not leave it. The darkness will seize my only safe place."

Both rangers spun around and opened their mouths, but Clare went to her aunt's side. "It is not worth having a home, Udonna, if you are going to be surrounded completely by darkness."

Udonna had sunk to the ground, trembling. Now she looked at her niece with wide eyes that would be green if not for Imperious. "You are like your mother, Clare," she said fondly after a moment. Here she stood and brushed herself off. "What are we waiting for?"

And so the party of four continued on their journey through the woods to the clearing that contained the camp. Udonna and Clare looked at the white time ship with wide, wondering eyes.

"Sky!" cried Syd joyously, running to her fiancé and throwing her arms around him. "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too," he assured her, and then he met her lips with his.

Commander Cruger cleared his throat politely, and the blue and pink rangers broke apart. "Better. There are times for affection, but now is not one of them."

"You must be the commander," said Udonna, bravely striding forward, though anyone could see she was still afraid.

Doggie nodded. "Udonna, I presume. Now, I know all of this must be very confusing. The darkness has taken over and you are scared. But obviously Sky and Chip have succeeded in their mission. And here is what we must do…"


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Mystic Emergency**

The mystic rangers and the SPD rangers decided to wait until the next morning to put their plan into action. In the mean time, the commander offered the mystic rangers a sleeping bag. This offer was accepted by the current ranger team, and by Udonna and Clare. The eleven rangers, mentor and apprentice started a campfire and gathered around the warmth the crackling flames provided.

Bridge speared a piece of bread onto a roasting stick and carefully used the fire to toast it. After spreading a packet of butter on it, the green ranger stuffed it into his mouth. Z stared at him. "Want some? Bridge offered, his mouth crammed with bread.

"Why not?" Z asked her friend, and he happily set about making a piece of toast for the yellow ranger. Next to Z, Sydney smiled and snuggled closer to Sky, who locked his strong arms around his petite blond fiancée.

"Looks like someone's a little jealous," Syd whispered to Sky. She pointed at Jack casually, and Sky's blue gaze followed her finger. Indeed, the red SPD ranger was looking at Bridge like he might very well give the green ranger an extra hundred laps once the SPD cadets returned to their own time period.

"That's interesting," remarked Sky.

On the other side of the fire, Chip was making hand puppets in the shadows to entertain Clare, who was giggling. Chip could not have looked more delighted in the fact that he'd brought a smile back to Clare's face.

Xander watched Chip and Clare, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was happy for Chip, he really was. But the green mystic ranger could not help but feel that he'd much rather be making Vida smile. Vida Rocca, his pink ranger. He sill loved the irony on that one. She really was ever-changing as the wind, nice one moment and cold as ice the next. Some days Xander was sure she hated him and other days he could have sworn he felt a spark between the two of them.

He was seated on one side of Vida, Madison on the right. The Rocca twins were chattering the way sisters, or even just girls, tended to do, unaware that both were being observed by the red and green rangers.

Nick was watching his blue mermaid intently, completely enchanted. Her right hand was casually placed on his knee as she talked to Vida, her deep brown eyes sparkling in delight as she listened to her sister talk. He idly thought that he'd never seen Madison look so completely blissful, and here in this quiet part of the forest he'd never been so happy, and it was all because Maddie was happy. The red wizard wondered if this was what love felt like.

Nick forced himself to look away from her. The fire had died down a little bit, and in the remaining light he could see Udonna laying out sleeping bags for the teams with the help of Commander Cruger. It seemed she had gotten over her fright, and it was because of that guy from the future and his colored uniform. Still, no matter what Maddie told him (and Nick knew that she meant well) he felt as if he'd messed up big time.

Commander Cruger finished unrolling his black and blue sleeping bag and straightened up. "Cadets, Mystic Force, Udonna and Clare. Tomorrow we have an important day in front of us. It is time that we all get some rest. You have all been patient through the tedium as we formulated a plan. And Udonna and Clare, I know you must be terrified of us still, but when Chip and Sky came you held up a brave front. I thank you all. Now get a bag and go to sleep."

Sky and Syd chose blue and pink bags and laid themselves down close together, slightly apart from the others. Jack made sure that Z's bag was closer to his than to Bridge's, but neither yellow nor green ranger seemed to notice as they bid their fellow rangers good night and settled in for sleep.

Chip lay down next to Clare and made one last shadow puppet for her. This made her titter and the blond leaned over and kissed his cheek. Chip grinned to no one in particular.

"Good night, V," Xander said cheerfully. To the Australian's surprise Vida looked over at him with a relatively happy expression on her face. "Good night, Xander."

Xander rolled over in his green sleeping bag and beamed into his pillow.

"Here, Nick," said Madison softly, offering a red sleeping bag. She'd put it next to her own light blue one and looked like she wanted to say something to him.

"Thank you Maddie," replied Nick. He plopped down to the ground and took off his shoes. Then he crawled inside the plump sleeping bag and propped himself up on one elbow, only to find Maddie doing the same.

"Hey, Nick," Madison said, using the same soft tone, "Um…" Why was this so hard? Why couldn't she just talk to him?

"Yeah, Madison?" Nick noticed she looked a bit nervous and he wondered why.

"Don't hate yourself, OK? Promise me."

"I don't hate myself."

"Good," Maddie said. "Good night."

"Night Maddie. Sweet dreams."

Maddie settled down in her sleeping bag. She seemed to be asleep just a few moments later, dark hair sweeping over her face, obscuring it. Nick moved it for her and kissed her cheek once again. "Sweet dreams."


	8. Mystic Emergency

**Mystic Emergency**

The rangers' plans went into action early the next morning. Udonna went out alone into the open, knowing that if she called for Imperious he would show up immediately.

"Oh Imperious," chirped the white witch. "I have a bargain to make with you."

As if on cue the underworld demon appeared, toting Jenji's lamp. Udonna recognized it from before the beginning of the Great War.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The little powerless sorceress, all alone," Imperious snarled.

"My rangers have a proposal," Udonna stated bravely. "I think you will rather like it."

The mummy-like creature looked rather interested in Udonna's words. "Let's hear it then."

"You will give Jenji back to my rangers. And in return, you get me." Udonna drew herself up to her full height and tried to look brave.

"You have no powers. Koragg stole your Snow Staff just days before the darkness conquered your precious surface world. Why would I relinquish my genie for a useless sorceress?"

"Because I have the dark magic spells in my books. There would be no stopping you. And since you'd be invincible, the rangers would surely be destroyed trying to stop you," Udonna explained.

"Agreed," came the reply after a moment. "Call forth your rangers. The Barbarians will make short work of then, even with their powers returned to them."

The Mystic Force rangers strode into view out of the forest. They fell in around Udonna and peered at Imperious. Then Nick walked forward, his mentor following. "Give me Jenji and I'll give her to you."

And imperious handed over the lamp. Nick turned around ad tossed it to Madison, who caught it and held on tightly. Nick then pushed Udonna gently towards Imperious. Udonna nodded and stood proudly.

"Now, Maddie!" shouted the red ranger. Maddie rubbed at the lamp furiously and out came the cat genie.

"Nice to be out of there," said Jenji. "What'll it be, Madison?"

"I wish we had our magic back."

"Can do!" There was a flash of multicolored light and the rangers' colors returned, as well as everything else's.

"Oh, and we tricked you," Nick added to Imperious. He seized Udonna's arm and sent her off in the direction of the forest. "Hide!"

Imperious looked livid. "Barbarian Beasts!" he shouted. "Destroy them."

The five Barbarian Beasts appeared from the underworld at Imperious' command. They saw the rangers' color had returned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Fight!"

"You guys can't hog all the fun!" shouted Z as the SPD rangers emerged from the forest.

"More rangers?" questioned Imperious.

"That's right!" called Jack cheerfully. "You ready, rangers?"

"Ready!" shouted Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd. "SPD Emergency!" called the six rangers from the future.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick, Xander, Chip, Madison and Vida.

"I think we're ready to make them pay," observed Nick.

"Oh, we'll just have to see about that," said Imperious. He then retreated to the underworld.

"Let's do this," Jack said to the others. "One, SPD red!"

"Two, SPD blue!"

"Three, SPD green!"

"Four, SPD yellow!"

"Five, SPD pink!"

"Shadow Ranger!"

The Mystic Force nodded at their fellow rangers appreciatively. "Our turn," announced Nick. "Forceful as fire, red mystic ranger."

"Strong as a tree, green mystic ranger."

"Fast as lightning, yellow mystic ranger."

"Fluid as the sea, blue mystic ranger."

"Ever-changing as the wind, pink mystic ranger."

"And don't forget me," Daggeron shouted, running to the side of his team. "Solaris Knight."

"When did you get back, Daggeron?" asked Madison.

"As soon as you got Jenji back," answered the Solaris Knight. "I see we've got some new friends."

Doggie nodded inside his ranger uniform. "We will chat later. For now, we will fight the Barbarian Beasts."

And SPD and the Mystic Force rangers charged at the monsters, separating into six groups.

Sydney and Vida looked at each other. "Let's show them what the power of pink can do!" yelled Syd, and her counterpart nodded. "Agreed." Syd took out her Delta Max Striker, and Vida her Magistaff. The pink rangers shouted the names of their respective weapons, hitting one of the monsters square in the gut.

The pink rangers were joined by Z and Madison. "Girl power. It does a monster good," Z said to her blue counterpart. She and Madison planted themselves firmly on the pink rangers' shoulders, and promptly jumped off again, landing in a solid punch each to Shrieker's chest.

"Alright!" the four exclaimed as they exchanged high fives.

Green rangers Bridge and Xander were faring just as well. The two double teamed with their respective weapons, turning away when their beast had sparks emitting from its chest, evidently destroyed.

Chip and Sky had a similar experience. "Nice work, Sky!" Chip said in awe as Sky struck their beast with his Delta Max Striker. "Now it's your turn," Sky replied.

Magistaff crossbow mode" Chip said with authority, and not too long after that their beast had been destroyed as well.

Nick and Jack were fighting Fightfoe. "We'll show him not to mess with red rangers," Nick declared. "Magistaff sword mode!" He slashed his sword against the dog-like Barbarian Beast. "Delta Max Striker!" Jack shouted.

"Good job rangers," Doggie praised from where he stood battling with Daggeron against the last of the beasts. The Solaris Knight landed a punch and then a roundhouse kick, not an easy feat wearing armor. Doggie Cruger pulled out his Shadow Saber, slashing against the final monster in a similar manner to Nick.

This final monster was made of stronger stuff than the other four, and the Solaris Knight and Shadow Ranger weren't strong enough to beat it by themselves.

"Mystic Force, when you got Jenji back, it unlocked a more powerful source of magic. The code is Legendary Source, Mystic Force," Daggeron instructed his pupils.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" repeated the red, green, yellow, blue and pink rangers. Their uniforms were magically endowed with golden armor, and in their hands were Lion Staffs.

"SPD S.W.A.T mode!" cried the SPD rangers. The twelve rangers kicked and punched and fired off their respective weapons. "We should see what our new powers can do," Chip suggested.

"Code One, tidal wave," called Maddie, and a colossal wave of water crashed down over the final beast.

"Way to go, Maddie," Nick said, and then tested out his own Code One, which was fire storm.

The five core SPD rangers assembled themselves. "S.W.A.T mode," they said in unison, and fired their weapons.

"Shadow Saber," Doggie said, striking again. "Jenji's shining attack," Daggeron said at the same time, and in a flash of golden light came the cat genie.

"Mission completed," the twelve rangers said together, turning away as the creature exploded.

Udonna and Clare came running from the forest as the rangers demorphed. "Daggeron!" cried the white witch, running to her old friend. She wrapped him in a tight hug.

Clare threw herself into Chip's arms, who then leaned down and kissed her. The two's faces flushed, but neither ended it.

"Aw," cooed Vida sarcastically. But then she glanced at Xander, who promptly seized her and did the same.

"What was that for?" demanded the pink ranger when he let go of her.

"Couldn't resist, V," said the Australian with a sheepish smile on his face.

Everyone laughed at this. "Hey…Z…" said Bridge shyly, running his gloved hand through his hair. "Um, can I talk to you?"

Z moved closer. "Yeah. Shoot."

Bridge took a deep breath and pulled her close to him. "I really like you," he whispered, and then he touched his lips to hers.

"I blame the two of you for this," Commander Cruger mumbled to Sky and Syd, who were wrapped in the others' arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Enough," Daggeron said. "It was nice meeting all of you, SPD rangers."

"The same," replied Cruger. "It was our pleasure." And then he took out the memory erasing device.

"Do we have to?" asked Syd. "I want to remember them."

"Yes, Syd, we have to," answered Commander Cruger. He held up the beam and zapped the Mystic Force. And then he did the same to his own team. "Now we find the time ship."

And the SPD rangers filed back into the forest.

"Why do I feel like I had a dream about a talking dog?" Chip asked a moment later. His teammates nodded.

Later that evening after the Rock Porium anniversary party, Nick and Maddie were closing up. "I know it's weird, but we couldn't all have had the same dream. We had Legend Warrior powers."

"I know we did." Maddie rested her head on his shoulder, and he slid his arms around her.

"Hey, Mads…I've been wondering something. You maybe wanna go to a movie or something? Just us?"

Madison's eyes widened, "Um…" she stuttered.

"I understand if you don't want to but…"

And Maddie remembered the promise she'd made to herself. "I would love to." With that she hopped off the counter where she'd been sitting and laced their fingers together, dragging him to the door. "Let's go."


End file.
